Niveau I
Dette er det første niveau i Renæssancens Kongeriger og alle som lige er startet i spillet, begynder på dette niveau. Når man er niveau I har man ikke så mange muligheder i spillet, man kan f.eks. ikke stemme til valg eller rejse til andre byer, men det tager ikke særlig lang tid at stige til næste niveau. Opgaveliste for Niveau I: 1. Se hjælpevideoen Dine første skridt i Renæssancens Kongeriger For at gennemføre denne opgave, skal spilleren se den 6 minutter lange video som Celsius Online har produceret, videoen forklarer de helt grundlæggende mekanismer i spillet. Videoen er på den franske udgave af spillet med engelsk lyd, men der er danske undertekser til hele videoen. Se videoen her 2. Snak i byen Dette viser den simpleste måde for kommunikation i spillet, når du er i billedet af din by, vil du i øverste venstre hjørne af skærmen er der en boks som hedder "Chat", efter du har trykket på den kan du skrive en besked på maksimalt 200 karakterer som vil kunne ses af alle i nærheden af dig. 3. Arbejd i kirken Dette introducerer dig til dit første arbejde og giver dig dine første rigsdaler, du kan finde kirken ved at gå rundt i byen eller bruge hurtigmenuen i øverste højre hjørne af by skærmen. Den første gang du arbejder i kirken tager det kun 2 minutter, normalt tager det ellers 22 timer. For dette arbejde får du 5 rigsdaler og 1 omdømme point. NB: Du kan godt lave andre ting mens du arbejder, du kan bare ikke lave andet arbejde. 4. Arbejd 2 gange i minen eller IML I lave niveauer vil du ofte finde dig selv arbejde i en mine eller for IML, begge dele kan du finde under den samme fane i menuen "Udenfor byen" som du finder i venstre side af skærmen. Der vælger du fanen "Arbejde" hvor der vil komme en liste op over de forskelllige miner i din by, der kan du så vælge hvor lang tid du vil arbejde i minen. Der er kun et begrænset antal mennesker som kan arbejde i en mine af gangen, hvis minen er fyldt kan du blive nød til at arbejde for IML (Indenlens Minimums Løn). Når du er på siden over minerne, og går helt ned i bunden af siden (Du kan blive nød til at scroll lidt, da siden er meget lang og det hele ikke kan vises på skærmen på en gang.) Der vil du finde at du kan arbejde for IML, hvor du ikke tjener særlig mange penge, men i det mindste får arbejde. 5. Køb mad på markedet En introduktion til hvordan du får mad til dig selv i Renæssancens Kongeriger, du kan finde markedet ved at gå rundt i byen eller bruge hurtigmenuen i øverste højre hjørne af skærmen. Når du har åbnet markedet ligger der en masse ting, som bliver solgt af andre spillere, og i højre side vil du se en filter indstilling, så du kan skrive at du kun vil se mad. Vælg hvad du vil købe og hvor meget og tryk på køb. (Hvis du ikke har noget i din indkøbskurv vil du ikke kunne se knappen "Køb". 6. Spis mad fra dit inventar Efter du har købt mad vil det blive placeret i dit inventar, det kan du finde ved at trykke på "Mig" i menuen til venstre, og derefter på fanen "Mit inventar". Tryk på den lille hånd ved siden af det mad du vil spise for at spise det. 7. Gå over og chat i kroen Kroer kan findes i alle byer, du finder dem ved at gå rundt i byen eller ved at bruge hurtigmenuen i øverste venstre hjørne af by skærmen. Når du har fundet en kro, så tryk på den og den vil åbne et nyt vindue. I det nye vindue vil du se hvad der sker inde i kroen. I nederste venstre hjørne af vinduet vil du finde en tekstboks, hvor du kan skrive i for at snakke med andre i kroen. 8. Flyt 1 strå madras fra dit personlige varelager til din ejendoms lager Der er to forskellige varelagere i Renæssancens Kongeriger, dit personlige er det du altid har med dig, din ejendoms varelager vil være i din hjemby. Først gå til dit personlige varelager ved at trykke på "Mig" i højremenuen og derefter på fanen "Mit varelager" i toppen af skærmen. Udfra din strå madras er der forskellige knapper, vælg den med den røde pil på, der kommer en lille besked op med hvor du vil overføre det hen og hvor meget, da du kun har en madras og kun et sted at flytte den hen. Tryk derefter på "Ok" til højre. 9. Placer 1 strå madras i dit sovekammer i slummen Alle nye indbyggere starter med at bo i slummen, du kan finde den ved at gå rundt i byen eller bruge hurtigmenuen i øverste højre hjørne af by skærmen. Når du er inde i slummen skal du trykke på den lille knap som siger "Arranger slummen", derinde finder du muligheder for at dekorere din soveplads i slummen. Du kan kun dekorere med møbler som ligger i din ejendoms varelager, derfor skal du altid flytte ting dertil for at placere dem i din ejendom. 10. Skriv et brev til ..., din bys mentor Dette er for at få din første kontakt i spillet, mentoren er der for at hjælpe dig med de spørgsmål du måtte have til spillet. For at skrive et brev, tryk på spillerens navn, hvorefter deres profil kommer frem. På profilen skal du trykke på "Send et brev til ..." og derefter sende brevet. Afslut niveau I For at stige til niveau II skal du betale 10 rigsdaler og vil modtage forskellige ting.